


Skin Trade (In Exploitation's Name)

by Pink_and_Velvet



Series: Ink Me, Like One Of Your Nagel Girls [1]
Category: Duran Duran, Duran Duran (Music Videos)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, Band nods, Best Friends, Body Modification, Canon nods, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Innuendo, Kissing, M/M, Makeup, Music, Neck Kissing, New ink, Photography, Running a Business, Sex nods, Singing, Soulmates, Tattoos and Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22088335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: They don’t need another man to modify their skin, they know exactly who they want to be branded by. Today, tomorrow and for always. Shining, in whatever way they can.Tattoo and Piercing Shop AU.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Series: Ink Me, Like One Of Your Nagel Girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664626
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Skin Trade (In Exploitation's Name)

Fiddling with the latch, the shutters came down and the blinking lights out front were dim for the night. _Skin Trade_ was bought to a gracious stand still, the whiff of ink and sterilisation barely dulled the leather aroma which was more striking.

The studio looked more like an apartment, slick and stylish, so open and inviting that any customer who wandered in feeing unsure would be strutting back out with their head held high: new ink or piercing on show. The cream walls were splattered with paintings, all a luxe monochrome, ink ideas and inspiration. Also, photographs. Polaroid’s edited to the finest quality, capturing only the best of their clientele with shadows defined and smiles bright.

Slipping away from his desk, Nicki strutted over to their homely seating area, awaiting his lead tattoo artist JT’s return. He had popped out into his studio out back to sterilise the equipment, preparing himself to create his next masterpiece. Nicki placed his feet above the table, heeled boots atop of the glass and he let his hands rest behind his head. He was careful to avoid the silver brooch and chains that dangled from it, his black bolero jacket was dusted in only the finest of golden buttons and had a luxe sheen about it. Nice and avant guard, a little out there.

Nicki was the best in the business, down in central Birmingham. He was a notorious piercer, nothing could phase him. His creativity levels soared, his eyes always on the right jewels. He knew exactly how to talk to and calm down a client, soothing them with his rich accent.

Nicki was a photographer at heart too, he loved to network. He was a secret journalist, always having something new to say on the body modification front. Up to date, ahead of the trends: setting his own trends. That was Nicki Bates in a nutshell. A smokey, kohl-lined and sparkly nutshell.

“Alright, I’m ready” artist JT called in his cute Brummie tones from his end of the studio, “move it or lose it, Master Bates!”

“Coming!” He stated, rising up off of the ruby red sofa.

“That you are!”

The corridor down to JT’s studio was littered with records. All of his favourites, the greats: _The Who; Mot The Hoople; Queen; Roxy Music_ and _Sex Pistols_. Nick could already hear him singing, trying to sing.

He would just do what he do, Nicki had come to accept it. Grudgingly accept it.

“Anarchy for the U.K. It's… its’ a-comin’ sometime and maybeeeee!”

Nicki rolled his eyes hearing JT’s voice gaining in strength.

“I give.. Nicki, a wrong time, stop a traffic line, your few-ture dream has sure been see-ee-en through!”

Nicki hovered at the door, silky blonde hair falling into his eyes. His heavily line gaze caught JT prancing about the chair, lining up his needle and inks.

“What have I told you about _singing_?” Nicki raised an eyebrow, slipping into the tattooist’s blaring red and black sanctuary that reeked of leather; even more so that out front.

“Never in the company of clients,” he parroted, straightening his back as he bought his arms across his chest. JT smirked, the way Nicki would when those words dropped from his noir stained lips. “But we both know that’s bollocks, plus _you’re_ not a client, you know.”

“But _I_ _am_ your manager, so hush.”

JT just pouted, his only form of retaliation.

“Climb on up, I’ve just gotta finish sterilising these,” nodding to the chair, JT bopped his way back to the tiny table in the corner.

JT was truly a beautiful man, even behind the tattoo sleeves and pierced eyebrow. He wore a silver drop, the cross dangled from his left ear. Nicki had pierced him, every one from his industrial and rook to his tongue and left nipple. Nicki still thought it hilarious that JT was too scared to get the second one done, momentarily blinded by the pain, he still had plenty of mileage to use on him over that.

JT was wearing one of his beloved black tank tops, tucked nicely into his skin tight leathers. His red belt was topped with golden studs which Nicki had customised for him. The chains he had threaded through his belt loops made a small tinkering noise every time he cocked his hips, leather brushing as he walked.

JT’s tattoos were truly some to marvel at. He had a full sleeve coating his lanky left arm, his favourite musicians captured. There were names of records, music notes and instruments weaving their way through blood red roses: his most prized piece and both of them knew it. JT had a Bowie-esque lightning bolt and the words _Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow_ expertly tucked in behind his ear, traipsing down his neck, which would shine when JT swept his ruby locks back.

His right arm was more bare, in comparison. He was truly one for pin ups, JT, the beautiful _Barbarella_ from his favourite sci-fi classic wrapped herself around his lanky limb. His _pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Bar-ba-rel-la,_ JT would fail at serenading his right arm topped with her delicious cartoon curves and piercing gaze. He also had the words _Barbarella, find Durand Durand. Just a minute, I’ll slip something on!_ inked across his collar bones: for reasons only he and Nicki knew. Reasons that didn’t need to broadcasted to the world.

All of JT’s tattoos had been lovingly painted by their dear friend Warren. AKA Cuccoo, since JT still struggled pronouncing his last name, much to both Nicki and Warren’s amusement. Cuccoo was incredibly talented with his slick, gifted hands. A damn fine body with no shame in flaunting it. He was a caring soul with a laugh that drove them both wild! They hadn’t known him very long but both Nicki and JT hoped that he would stick around, they seemed to vibe just right.

“The Rise And Fall Of a Mr Ziggy, my dear?”

Nicki sniggered at the tattooist’s tone. He knew exactly what Nicki would want to hear. “Always.”

Nicki hadn’t let Cuccoo pierce his skin yet, he didn’t need too. That’s what JT was for. And besides, JT and Cuccoo were always in perfect sync - matching each other’s distinct style’s well when they needed too. Tonight Nicki already knew what he was getting, it was right there screaming at him in the face. Atop of the tattooist’s right hand.

“Okay baby, show me the goods!” JT laughed, pesky fingers heading straight to Nicki’s shoulder pads.

With a roll of his hazel eyes, he helped JT take his prized bolero from him, along with his striped shirt underneath. This unveiled Nicki’s pasty skin, deliciously uncovered: bar for some beautiful red roses that dusted his left shoulder blade. The mystical, enchanting lexical _Arcadia_ , framing a woman’s face. Not that JT really understood what that meant, he never had. There were times when he and Nicki weren’t exactly on the same page but they were so few anyway. It only made their relationship stronger, letting their different personalities shine through in any and all creative means.

Nicki wasn’t even getting a tattoo on his chest. He just couldn’t refuse _that_ filthy look in JT’s lined eyes, the fan of his enhanced lashes.

JT had the most beautiful of smiles, they stretched so far to expose even more stunning dimples. JT leant in, brushing his ruby dyed ends (which reminding Nicki they really needed a top up, mousey brown roots now most definitely on show) against Nicki’s smooth cheek.

“Watch the contour, JT!”

JT’s lips met his own, shutting him up. The kiss was slow and deep, both sets of painted lips moulding together to create a new shade: their shade. Flaunting just what their man wore, the scent that topped it, with pride.

He had gotten really good at working with JT’s lip piercing. It sat right in the centre. Nicki knew when to leave it be and when to get a little playful, running his own tongue bar across it. When to yank at it. The same went for JT, getting handsy in Nicki’s hair. He knew how to watch his constellation of piercings, his precious jewels of blue and silver.

“Just lemme know if it starts, you know, getting... _painful_ mmkay?” JT laughed into his ear, Nicki’s triangular drops dangling in the small breeze.

“You’ll bloody know it.” Nicki stated, left hand searching for JT’s right.

He swiftly bought his hand up and kissed each knuckle, watching JT’s eyes flutter closed. Nicki stifled a little giggle upon seeing the slight flush in the tattooist’s cheeks, forming in two adorable spots high up.

Nicki relaxed himself, trying desperately to not think about all those tattoo and piercing pain charts that he had been engraved into his skull (along with the _David_ _Bowie_ lightbolt) since he was about seventeen. He and JT had started out in the business young, seventeen and nineteen respectively, and now at twenty two and twenty four they had their own empire. Childhood dreams bought to life.

“Ready _Wild Boy?”_ JT snapped on a glove.

“Ready _King Porn.”_ Nicki breathed after a moment, staring deep into JT’s chocolate brown eyes.

“Hold still now, you know the drill.” JT winced at his own terrible pun, snapping on his second glove.

The hands were some of the worst areas for the needle to pierce, the pain bordering on excruciating whether the victim was a tattoo virgin or not. The fingers practically guaranteed some form of tiny death, needle slicing straight atop of knobbly bones.

JT carefully applied the stencil, all focus on Nicki’s tiny hands. They were soft and tender, well moisturised.

“Nails after?” JT waggled his eyebrows. “You _owe_ me, all this manual labour.”

With a chuckle, “yes JT, I give you a manicure afterwards. If I can actually feel my fingers.”

“Saying _manicure_ like that makes it sound girly, you know.”

“Like what?”

“In your, you know, _voice_ babe.”

Nicki just rolled his eyes.

“ _Man- ni- cure!_ French tips and all, with a dash of silver glitter. Only the best for my baby.”

JT just pouted.

“Black and it’s a deal.”

They shook on it.

The tattoo gun inched closer and Nicki hissed as the blade made contact. He turned away, hazel eyes screwing shut. They both knew full well that the outline was always the most painful. Plus the shading. Plus the highlights. Pretty much the whole thing, really.

They were no dolls though, they did what they did for the look.

JT was a marvel, fast hands and a naturally creative eye both with and without his contacts. Nicki wished that he saw more of him with his glasses, thick black frames that perched so nicely atop his cut cheeks and cute little nose. A tickle fight would always be on once Nicki had stolen them and had taken a few photos; refusing to return them. He always relented, even though JT was pretty much blind.

JT’s pesky fingers, the traitors, always knew exactly where they needed to head. Not just to retrieve his glasses. When he couldn’t see, his other senses were heightened as JT’s touch lit fires atop Nicki’s inky skin. The piercer did his best to keep still, he bit into his lips and ruined his lipstick which annoyed him but made JT laugh that beautiful laugh. The one that usually made him throw his head back, jaw slack, a hand slapping his knee. But not now, those hands were busy! His eyes flickered to Nicki, sparkling as the giggles erupted on both ends.

JT kept up a hearty conversation, keeping Nicki both conscious and aware of his presence. Not that Nicki really needed reminding on the latter, the pierce of JT’s needle was stimulating... in more ways that one. He felt a warmth bloom within him, a surge of energy being transferred through JT’s latex covered skin onto Nicki’s naked and heated own.

They talked favourite music, Nicki kicking out every time JT did his poor man’s imitation of _Ziggy_. They talked new and upcoming artists, those of a generation.  
  


Every once in a while Nicki would wince and JT would pause, turn back to him and ensure he was okay. He’d kiss him, wipe the sweat from his brow, run his fingers through Nicki’s blonde waves into the black underneath. He was just so caring, so loving. His touches meant everything, they said all that JT couldn’t bring himself to say.

“Still wanting a _Nagel_ piece?” JT was beginning with the colour.

Admiring the outline, Nicki nodded.

“Any thoughts? Design and placement?”

Wincing, the needle pierced him again. “I was.. thinking agh, thinking that we should.. look _together_. I have some ideas in mind.”

JT bought his gaze up.

“Maybe I’ll let you _take the dice_ , baby.”

JT did a double take, looking from the needle to Nicki. From the needle to Nicki. Then, _the reflex_ was delayed.

“JT, _baby_ , I said that I’ll let— woah!”

JT crushed their lips together; only the faint whirring of the tattoo gun filled the silence. He let JT part his lips, let his tongue swirl inside as the sparks were flying. Upon feeling the need to breathe, Nicki reluctantly withdrew and guided JT to do the same.

“Me and Cuccoo will get right on it!” JT exclaimed, eager as ever. “Over drinks and guitars.”

“ _One_ tattoo at a time!” Nicki laughed, bringing his ink craving hand up towards JT’s flushed face.

“Oh yeah,” JT chuckled as Nicki laid a hand to rest, “sure, yeah.”

“Just as long as her tits aren’t out and there’s lots of colour and shape, maybe a little outrun, I’m with you.” Nicki was smiling as JT refocused his attention onto the task at hand. His hand. “Something to fit _our_ aesthetic.”

JT perked up, unable to hide his smile as it crossed his stained lips.

It became much easier after the colour was layered down. JT’s expert brush strokes and hearty conversation always made tattooing a pleasurable experience, a sea of endorphins rushing between the two of them. His skin was alight, not just from the needle but from JT’s touch. His presence, his leather and _Paco Rabanne_ coated, dominating aura.

Another hour and the familiar sound of latex snapping meant that it was over. Nicki groaned in relief, rolling his shoulder and cracking his fingers. They still felt a little numb but that was okay, JT was there to kiss them. To loosen them, later.

“Are you ready _Wild Boy?_ ” JT asked, motioning Nicki to their huge diamanté mirror at the front of the shop.

Nodding, he rose to his feet. Together they strolled, careful to avoid the new ink. Nicki kept his smokey eyes averted, they stayed on JT’s lanky body the whole time. He was smiling bright, eyes forward and sparkling. Rounding the final corner, thru both stood at the heart of _Skin Trade_ : the welcoming vinyl and photos of them both, employees come and gone (three of which had the surname _Taylor_ , it was truly bizarre) on the wall.

“Hope you like the view!” JT placed both calloused hands on Nicki’s small shoulders, angling him to the mirror. “Hope it doesn’t _kill_ ya!”

Nicki hesitated, eyes slipping shut. The piercer needed a moment, a moment just to feel. To feel and absorb, to embrace the notion of the man at his back. _His_ man, his JT: all protective yet vulnerable at the same time. With his right hand he reached behind him, wrapping JT’s huge hands around him.

“I want to see yours too” Muttering into JT’s ear, he smiled. “ _King,_ ” Nicki’s lips met JT’s lazily, “ _Porn_.”

Grinning, JT’s dexterous finger tipped his boyfriend’s head back up and angled it towards their reflection. He settled his head above the roses dusting Nicki’s shoulder, hunching over so his overgrown hair was everywhere. Cautiously, Nicki bought his left hand up and into view.

There were tears brimming in his eyes. With a small curse, he let one fall. He ignored JT’s ‘awww!’, dismissing it with a simple “my makeup, don’t flatter yourself.”

JT truly flattered himself, taking in the sight of the slightly flush and ruffled piercer. ‘Not aesthetically perfect for once’, in his words, but to JT: _perfect_. Absolute heaven.

Nicki’s gasp was audible, his lips dropping open. JT saw his cue to bring his hand, his matching tattoo, up alongside his boyfriend’s. Laying a hand to rest on the mirror before them, Nicki lined himself up. Right atop of JT’s rapid beating heart. JT reached forward, hand hovering cautiously above Nicki’s whilst watching for any runway ink.

“Do you like it?”

Cursing; a tear rolled down his powdered cheek. He nodded over and over. “ _Love_ it.”

“I’m so happy, baby, that you love it!”

JT was beaming, snaking his other hand down Nicki’s nude back. He groaned as he felt JT’s huge hand settle on the ridge of his hip, fingers trailing over the lovely groove.

The tattoo was everything he could’ve asked for and more. The roses were beautiful, a striking purple to match well with JT’s ruby red. It was his favourite colour, bought to life in a delicate water colour style that showcased his creativity and didn’t hide his feminine side. It flaunted it, elegant and full of pride.

“Now you can... Be My Icon.” Nicki read, weaving in and out of the open petals.

The font was dainty, soft, yet it still conveyed a boldness. A unique aspect, held tight by those precious words.

“Oh, you can Be _My_ Icon!” JT breathed in between the little kisses he ran up Nicki’s neck.

He chuckled, immediately keening. Nicki moulded himself into JT’s silhouette, careful to keep his hand outstretched. He used his grip on the mirror to steady them both as they were kissing again, JT swallowing breath after breath. It was becoming heated fast, JT’s hands were clawing at Nicki, running all over his nude and now sweaty skin.

Breaking away, JT panted: “I love you. I love you... so much, Nicki.”

He let Nicki claim his lips again.

“I love you JT, for always.”Nicki panted, then a lightbulb flickered not too deep inside. “Still want your nails doing?”

JT sniggered, biting into his bottom lip.

“I owe those precious hands of yours, don’t I _John?”_

JT perked up. Nicki only used his name when he used _that_ tone. That tone which had an odd assertiveness about it would lead them both straight too—

JT had a clumsy hand at the hem of his black tank top. He whipped it off and slammed Nicki back into the mirror, hands wandering wherever the hell they wanted to go.

“Oh yes, _Nicholas_ , you... you know, uh,” JT shot a hand down to Nicki’s trousers, smirking as he felt a strain. “You do. You really do.”

“Wanna use... wanna use the sofa, John?”

Pulling away, JT caught the mischievous glint in his boyfriend’s hazel gaze. It was dark, predatory, he had never known the smokey eye to be so demanding before he had met the piercer. His eyes were clouded with lust.

“Bring it!”

Wrapping a hand around Nicki’s now inked own, he yanked him from the mirror and guided to the sofa. Nicki was thrown down atop it, laughing his way through as JT lost his breath for a moment, skin flush.

“And they say couples who, you know, get matching tats gon’ break up.”

Nicki focused his heavy gaze on him, the sweat that coated his skin. The hungry look in his eyes.

“Care to defy the odds with me again, _Wild Boy?”_

Nicki cocked a leg up around JT, sending him crashing down atop him. He landed with a small ‘oof’ and Nicki could only laugh.

“Lets _Get It On_ , I could use another look at that... branding.” Nicki smirked, deft fingers skirting down the front of JT’s leathers, “ _King Porn_.”

He would never tire of seeing the cryptic yet so JT _Hold Back The Rain_ stamp in between his pelvic bones. They were absolutely delicious, his crotch and tattoo to match.


End file.
